In recent years, various vehicle exterior members have been proposed that include integral hinges for easier attachment to a vehicle.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle bumper that includes a bumper main body, a holding piece, and a support piece that are formed integrally of plastic. The holding piece projects in the horizontal direction from the vicinity of the center of the bumper main body. An integral hinge connects the support piece to the lower end of the bumper main body. In this vehicle bumper, after the bumper main body is attached to a vehicle, the support piece is pivoted upward about the integral hinge. The pivoted support piece is connected to the holding piece and held at a predetermined angle. A grommet fixes the distal end of the pivoted support piece to the vehicle.